Teddys Guilty Fantasy
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Teddy tries not to fantasize about another man while he is with his girlfriend... and fails. Rated M! Teddy/Charlie, Teddy/Victoire. WARNING: slash-related thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains slashy thoughts, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content.

Pairings: Teddy/Charlie, Teddy/Victoire

A/N: So my beta is insanely busy, and it has been months since I wrote this and just wanted to get it up, so I am sorry for any mistakes! I have done a few re-reads and think I have caught most of it. I know tense changing is my downfall, so sorry if there is some of that in there. I hope you can enjoy it despite any errors and this is my first time writing Teddy so please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Christmas at the Burrow was a little overwhelming, you would think he would be used to it by now, but Teddy Lupin still found himself a bit dazed at all the people and the noise that accompanied a Weasley Christmas. This is why he is currently sneaking upstairs after dinner to get a little peace and quiet. He headed for the bathroom, thinking maybe a nice hot shower was in order; he needed the relaxation, just <em>watching<em> Molly bustle around the kitchen made him tired, she never stopped!

He opened the bathroom door and was about to close it behind him when he realised he was not alone. Standing in front of him was (in his opinion) a God of a man: lean, long legs; tight toned abs; strong muscular arms working a towel trough shaggy flaming red hair. Teddy scrambled backwards and closed the door tightly: thankful that the towel had obscured his presence. He stood shocked for a moment, before hastily making his was down the hall to his temporary bedroom.

Once inside, Teddy leaned against the door breathing hard, his trousers tightening uncomfortably as the image of Charlie; dripping wet and naked flashed through his mind. He groaned and pressed the heel of his palm against the growing bulge. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Quickly unzipping, he gripped himself, firmly stroking and pulling. His head fell back to thump against the door, as he closed his eyes, picturing Charlie's larger than average cock jutting proudly from curls of red hair, framed by muscular thighs. Teddy felt the familiar pull and tingle of morphing run through his body; he frowned and then felt himself growing in his hand.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down, where a perfect replica of Charlie's cock had replaced his own thinner member. Surprise took him at first, he had never morphed without willing to before, but then the arousal won out. He breathed deeply and tested the new weight that rested in his palm. Adjusting his grip he slowly resumed his stroking, the unfamiliar feel of another mans cock in his hand, coupled with the same pleasure from every touch made his head spin; it was so surreal. He stumbled towards the bed and sat heavily on the edge. He closed his eyes again. _God this is what it would feel like to touch Charlie_. He whimpered softly and flopped down onto the mattress; pumping himself faster.

Somewhere his mind registered a small gasp; he sat bolt upright and found Victoire standing in his bedroom doorway, her eyes wide, and her mouth forming a small 'o'. She snapped the door closed and strode across the room, before falling to her knees. She took him into her mouth in one swift movement.

"Gah, Vee" was the only sound he managed before she was bobbing her head frantically. Laying down again he screwed his eyes closed. He shouldn't be letting her do this, he had been fantasizing about another man… _her uncle…_he belatedly realised. He had been fantasizing about his _girlfriends' uncle_ and he was letting her pleasure him. What was he doing?

Feeling her thin pianist fingers rubbing his thighs he wished for large, calloused hands. Tangling his fingers in her soft blonde hair, so much like her mothers, he wished she had inherited the trademark red, so he could feel less guilty. So he could fool himself that this was what he wanted.

Teddy growled and thrust upwards faster. Licking his dry lips he envision tracing those water droplets down hard abs to the trail of course hair, licking along- _NO! Wrong! Bad thoughts! _

Biting his lip, he forced his eyes open to look at his girlfriend, to think of _her_ and only her. Watching her swallow him down, he moaned and felt himself close to the edge.

"Yes, baby I'm- ah" she sucked hard and hummed, vibrations shooting through his groin he quickly muffled his cry of release in the bed covers, because he knew it would not be his girlfriend name on his lips as he throbbed and released down her throat. Catching his breath, guilt welled up inside of him as she stood and grinned.

"I never knew you could do that" she sounded impresses as she glanced down at his softening member, morphing to return to its usual state.

"Neither did I" he admitted with a small forced laugh. He ran his hand through his hair, before standing and straightening out his clothes.

"Come on we better get back before my dad notices." Victoire pecked him on the cheek and whirled out of the room. Teddy felt sick and more than a little ashamed. He slowly made his way across the room, dreading having to go back to the cheerful atmosphere and mingle with them all, as if nothing had happened.

Descending the stairs he saw Charlie leant against the mantle over the fireplace, he caught his eyes and the dragon tamers' lips quirked, as he lifted his glass in salute and gave him a quick wink. Teddy hastily looked away and felt the colour drain from his face. He escaped to the kitchen, where he almost barrelled into Harry.

"Eh, steady on lad. How you doing?" he asked with a grin,

"Need a drink" Teddy croaked out, Harry chuckled and slapped him on the back,

"That's the spirit" Harry ducked back into the living room as Teddy poured himself a large glass of Brandy, and concentrated on breathing evenly.

* * *

><p>AN: So, thoughts? Comments? You know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers as in Chapter one.

Warning: slash rating M

A/N:First of all to the people I told this was coming... I am so sorry it has taken me this long! Really expected to be finished weeks ago! Also up until the end of Charlies version of chapter one, it is in his point of view. Then the POV changes every couple of paragraphs depending who is speaking or thinking (in italics as per usual) I was not sure how confusing this is to a reader. I have never tried switching POV like this before, so let me know if you think it worked or not please.

* * *

><p>Charlie glimpsed at Teddy, back-pedalling out of the bathroom door, it was difficult to tell his expression through the steam, but he imagined it would be of horror. Slinging the towel around his hips he swiped a hand over the mirror to clear it. An almost wistful sigh escaped his lips <em>as if <em>he thought, _as if a guy like Teddy would seriously consider me as anything other than a friend… not even that, vaguely family I guess would be more appropriate. _Charlie looked himself up and down, now for his age he thought himself pretty trim. His job meant he had to keep up with the younger tamers muscle-wise. He worked out hard to keep his fitness up, as a bachelor he didn't always eat as well as he should but he tried to keep an eye on his diet.

The one thing he mostly hated about himself was his inability to hold down any semblance of a steady relationship. Sure he'd had lovers over the years, more than he could remember if he was honest, but none of them lasted. Most of them wanted to tame him, wanted him to settle down, change to a more sedate job, but he couldn't. Charlie just could not see a life without his dragons, without the thrill of confronting a new member, the anticipation of trying to find a rare breed, the joy at a successful mating, everything he did at the reservation made him happy; that was his life. He would not give that up, not for anyone.

An image of Teddy flashed through his mind, he almost hadn't recognised him when he had gotten home yesterday and found a tall, broad shouldered, stunning young man sitting at their kitchen table. Charlie then took his hardening cock in his hand, slowly stroking, imagining those amber eyes and full lips. Picturing what Teddy would look like on his knees, his wet tongue stroking along his flesh, his lips capturing the leaking tip. Charlie closed his eyes as he swiped a thumb over the end, wishing it was more. He pressed his forehead to the cool mirror as he stroked harder, wanting to tangle a hand in that colourful hair as it shifted to red. Charlie forced his eyes open and quickly released his cock as if he was burned; remembering why Teddy's jet black hair had shifted to a dark red in the kitchen: Victoire. She had walked in behind him, then bee-lined to Teddy, pecking him on the lips. _Merlin! What am I doing? _He thought as he fastened the towel securely around his waist. _This is my nieces' boyfriend. I should _not_ be thinking of him like that!_

Running a hand through his damp hair he strode out of the bathroom. He was heading to his old room, where he had left his bag, when he spotted Victoire slipping into Teddy's bedroom. It made him smile, despite his penis's obvious disapproval when he heard a low moan through the door. He was happy for them, she deserved a nice man like Teddy, even if Bill thought she was too young. _For goodness sake she is 17_, he knew better than anybody the girls Bill had bedded at 17, Bill was a ladies man; he was the rebel, the dangerous one, girls flocked to him. _Such a hypocrite, Fleur must not have been much over 17 when Bill had first met her. _Charlie remembered as he quickly changedand went to join the celebrations again; the only reason he'd had to have an impromptu shower was because Ron, being the fool that is he, decided to pour practically a whole bottle of butter beer over him as the idiot had tripped over… well nothing: His own clumsy feet maybe?

Once downstairs he quickly procured a drink and went to lean on the mantle, out of the way, he noticed Victoire flit down the stairs and quickly strike up a conversation with Albus about Hogwarts, before Bill noticed. Moments later he watched as Teddy descended at a more sedated pace, his clothing a little rumpled, his hair a brighter red than it had previously been. As he caught his eye, he raised his glass and winked conspiringly, so he knew that no matter what Bill said he was ok with the couple. Teddy looked positively taken aback, quickly shifting his eyes away and barrelling into the kitchen, Charlie just chuckled.

He took in the room and noticed how most people paired off how he never really felt like he belonged, yes this was his family, this was where he grew up, but it wasn't home. The reservation was home, he needed the fresh air, the freedom, and especially the lack of questions about females in his life. His mother must have asked him in a dozen different ways since he arrived why he hadn't invited a "lady friend", why he didn't want to go on a date with "that lovely girl from Ginny's office that's just been divorced". All of a sudden he needed some air, he downed his drink and put the glass on the mantle. Passing through the kitchen to head out back he missed Teddy's face by mere centimetres as he swung the door open. His hair pinging to bright blue in surprise Teddy dropped his half full glass onto the patio.

* * *

><p>The cold December air ruffled Teddys hair as it faded back to its natural black. Charlie quickly repaired the glass with an apology and returned it to Teddy's still open hand.<p>

"Sorry I can't recover the contents" Charlie pushed a hand through his hair and looked down at the small puddle between their feet.

"Uh… that's ok" Teddy muttered trying not to stare at the dragon-tamers tensing biceps, he glanced at his reflection in the kitchen window; just to be sure his hair wasn't giving away his feelings. _No back to black. Good_. "You alright?" he asked realising Charlie had seemed quite forceful with his exit.

"Yeah" Charlie gave him a quick grin "Just needed a bit of solitude, you know" he looked out over the frost covered lawn. Teddy shuffled his feet a bit, feeling slightly awkward, it had been a long time since he had seen Charlie, let along had a conversation without other family members as a buffer.

"Would you like me to leave you to your own company" Teddy mumbled. Charlie whipped his head around and watched teddy nervously fiddle with the empty glass in his hand.

"No, it's fine. That wasn't a hint or anything" he chuckled. Teddy looked up, his bright eyes looking wary. "let's sit" Charlie suggested and walked over to the bench under the window, casting a warming charm over it the frost melted and they were able to sit comfortably in a bubble of warmth against the chill as the sun had now fully descended into night.

He noticed Teddy seemed a bit more relaxed sitting down, however the obvious awkward silence continued. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot. I need to say something._ Charlie coughed and then searched frantically for something to talk about.

"Quidditch" he burst out "do you play?" Teddy lent forward, resting his arms on his knees before he answered.

"Um… no not really" he continued to roll the glass between his palms. Charlie grunted in response. _We must have something in common we can talk about. _

"So, you and Victoire" Teddy nodded, "how long has that been going on?"

"Just over a year now" Teddy replied biting his lip as he looked at Charlie through his fringe, his cheeks colouring slightly. Trying to keep his mind on the small talk and not on the way Charlie's thighs flexed as he stretched his long, long, legs out and was leaning back on the bench, his sculpted arms draped over the back. Teddy was trying hard to concentrate on relaxing; he needed to stop remembering what he looked like naked. He could _not_ let his hair shift colour now, betraying his arousal… _damned mutinous hair! _

Charlie, having his own inner struggle, put Teddy's lack of response merely shyness, and tried again to open conversation.

"Hmm, good match" he replied before a voice in his head decided to add _you weren't thinking that when you were in the bathroom fantasizing about him. _Charlie frowned and forced himself to continue "I –er, I know Bill isn't always the easiest guy to get along with. Especially with you dating his eldest daughter, but he will come around, I am sure."

"I hope so" Teddy muttered,

"I uh… I saw you earlier" Teddy tried to hide his sudden panic. He tried to go for a questioning 'hmm' as he raised his eyebrows, not trusting his mouth right now.

"Upstairs" Charlie clarified, he didn't want to embarrass the kid further by outright accusing him: '_I saw you sneak Victoire into your bedroom' _did not really sound as supportive as he wanted to express. So he settled on: "I just wanted you to know that, uh I'm cool with it, you know" Bill could be down-right scary and very over-protective where his daughters were concerned. Charlie hoped that his approval would help Teddy to not worry so much about Bills consent.

Teddy wasn't really sure what to say. _He saw me! He SAW me! And he is OK with it? What does that mean? He doesn't mind that I saw him naked? Unless… did he see the effect he had on me? He doesn't mind that I find him attractive? What do I say to that?_ Teddy was quickly becoming frantic; he could not comprehend how their conversation had gotten here.

"Oh right" teddy coughed. _Well that sounded lame! _

"Don't worry. I won't say anything" He doubted Bill would be pleased to hear the relationship was farther than first base.

"Uh, yea I think that would be best" Teddy croaked out. "I- I think I need another drink" He went to get up but was stopped with Charlie's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get it don't worry" Getting up he slipped into the house and went to get himself a new glass and decided it was easier to just take the half bottle out than keep coming in. _I am certainly not up to being back in here anytime soon, and I doubt Teddy enjoys the scrutiny Bill puts him under. _He was refreshed by the cool breeze as he stepped back outside before entering their little pocket of warmth again.

Teddy looked up as he heard the door shut and took the bottle that was offered. He filled his glass and poured one for Charlie. Setting the bottle on the ground he lifted his glass.

"To solitude?" he offered. Charlie let out a low chuckle that seemed to rumble up from his chest. Teddy suppressed a shudder of desire for that deep growl.

"Yes, to solitude" Charlie replied with a wink and clinked their glasses together. After taking a large gulp, Teddy realised he had taken a backseat in most of the talking and decided to step up to the plate.

"Training Dragons, what's that like?" Charlie smiled and started to regale stories about some of the entertaining mishaps that have happened to him over the years. Most stories seemed to end with "… and that's how I got this scar" at which point Charlie would pull up his sleeve and show a scratch, or roll his pants leg up and reveal teeth marks and puncture wounds.

Teddy was laughing at Charlie's commentary of one of the reservations new tamers first confrontation with a new mother. "… I am telling you not two minutes before he was shouting his mouth off then, bam, he is on the floor out cold" Teddy picked up the bottle to pour himself another drink.

"I can't believe he actually fainted" Teddy snorted as he offered the bottle to over to Charlie who just held his glass out. Teddy was still chuckling and in his inebriated state the mirth made him a little unsteady. He missed the glass by at least an inch and poured a good measure over the red-heads lap. Charlie exclaimed and stood up quickly, before he burst out laughing. Teddy was shaking his head and trying to apologise, but he got waved off.

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not the first drink of the night I had spilt on me" The fabric was already getting stiff from the wetness. "I had to have a quick shower earlier because Ron did the same" he explained. "You mind if I take these off, don't want it to soak through" he asked casually. Teddy felt his throat constrict and nodded mutely to indicate it was ok. Before his mind decided it was a bad idea. He watched as Charlie unzipped his fly and peeled the fabric from his thighs. He couldn't help but let his eyes trace the outline of the flesh still covered; the thin cloth of his boxers already damp was not leaving much to the imagination.

Yes, he had already seen what was underneath, but that was a quick glimpse, this… this was all out staring…._oh my God I am staring at his crotch. _Teddy quickly turned his head and dropped his eyes to his glass. _How long was I staring for, long enough for him to notice? _Glancing up through his fringe he watched Charlie fold his jeans up and sling them over the arm of the bench; seemingly oblivious to the voyeur next to him. Teddy let out a quiet sigh of relief. _Wait, but he said it was ok that I saw him before, how is this different? Well ok this is intentionally ogling, maybe that's ok with him too. Why else would he feel so comfortable being half naked around me?_

"You ok?" Charlie's words pulled Teddy out of his rambling thoughts.

"Uh, yeah" he frowned. Charlie's eyes travelled upwards slightly.

"Your hair is red" he commented "what does that mean?" he asked "It changes colour with your emotions right?"

"Oh, uh yeah it does" scrubbing a hand though his hair, hoping it would change back he tried for a plausible excuse.

"It was red earlier as well. What emotion is that?"

"Uh… w-well it's sometimes hard to define" Teddy was racking his brain for something… anything "I mean… it c-can be like a mixture sometimes. Red is like… umm…" _arousal_ "h-happy. Yeah, like general happiness" he tried for a convincing smile "it's not an exact science" he rubbed the back of his neck hoping his cheeks weren't flaming up.

"Ok then, that's cool" Charlie replied, eyes still on the crimson strands.

"Oh, let me turn up the heating charm a little for you" Teddy offered, concentrating hard on stopping his hands shake as he took his wand out and performed the spell, looking anywhere but at the man next to him.

Charlie was mildly surprised, when he let his eyes travel down Teddys body, after he had averted his gaze, to see the impressive bulge in his trousers. Charlie again glanced up at his hair colour then back down to his crotch, smirking as he realised the reason for the younger mans earlier stuttering. _So do I put this down as just natural hormones, or is it because it is _me _sitting here practically half naked. I supposed it means he is bi-sexual though, which is a positive._

"That's much better" Charlie let a seductive purr creep into his voice as he relaxed into the bench "Thanks"

"Uh that's ok" teddy replied with a tight smile.

Not bothering to use his glass Charlie picked up the bottle and took a swig of whiskey, before offering it over. Teddy took a long pull. Charlie had to use all of his willpower not to get hard, he didn't want to scare the boy, but damn did he look good with his lips wrapped around that bottle-neck. After setting the bottle on the ground between them Teddy ran a hand through his hair.

"Phew, getting a bit hot" he exclaimed, Charlie was not surprised considering he was still wearing a jumper in their heat bubble "mind if I get rid of a few layers"

"Nah go ahead, it will make me feel less weird if I'm not the only one half dressed" Charlie was thankful, that the hope that he would take off more than his jumper, didn't bleed through his words.

Teddy's chuckle sounded a little strangled even to his own ears and a light blush formed over his cheeks. He quickly pulled the jumper over his head, hoping Charlie mistook the blush for the heat getting to him. He then wrinkled his nose at his sweat dampened t-shirt _what the hell_ he thought before stripping the clammy cloth from his back as well. Remembering the tanned ripples of Charlie's chest, he felt a little self-conscious; wishing he had thought to add a bit more muscle to his abdomen before he'd stripped, but it would be too obvious to morph now.

Charlie let his eyes linger over the smooth alabaster skin that was revealed, once more having to will his erection away fast. He picked up the bottle and took another long draw on it, steeling his nerves. He hoped he was reading the signals right, he didn't want Teddy to think ill of him. Throwing caution to the wind he passed the bottle across and as their fingers brushed he let his lips fall onto Teddys, praying the kid didn't pull away. He seemed to freeze for a moment before a timid pressure was returned. Charlie drew back looking into Teddys blown pupils, he needed to know this was what he wanted. As consent Teddy leaned in again; eyes fluttering shut as he let out a small moan. Charlie tangled one hand into the vibrant red hair and pulled him close, letting his tongue slide between the younger mans teeth, tasting him.

Teddy moaned softly as Charlie's demanding tongue stroked over his, penetrating his mouth, entering and retreating in a rhythm that had Teddy reciprocating, meeting him half way, the sharp tang of alcohol between them. He could barely believe this was really happening; _I am actually sitting here shirtless with Charlie kissing me, practically naked from the waist down. _Teddy moaned again and tried to move closer, pressing their chests together as they panted into each others mouths. Charlie prised the bottle from Teddy and placed it on the floor out of the way.

Charlie unbuttoned his shirt as they continued to kiss, needing to feel than skin against his, running a hand down the metamorphagus's back he pulled him closer, the younger mans hands rested on his shoulders. The way Teddy's peaked nipples grazed his chest with every breath was turning him on to no end. His cock was hard and straining against his shorts, he silently begged Teddy to touch him, but knew it was not going to happen. He was too inexperienced, Charlie realised it was up to him to take the lead in this. He pried one of Teddy's hands from the death grip it had on his shoulder, and subtly directed it downwards.

As he rested Teddy's long fingers on his thigh he felt him gasp into the kiss. Pulling back Charlie held his hand in place, while the other stroked over his jaw line.

"We can stop now and pretend this never-"

"No" he replied quickly, "I want… this, I just… I've never…" Teddy let the sentence tail off as he bit his lip.

"I understand, but I want you to be sure"

"I am definitely"

Charlie saw the passion in his eyes, the complete conviction despite his nervousness was good enough for the dragon-tamer. He let go of Teddy's hand.

"You can do as much or as little as you feel comfortable with" then he leaned back in and resumed their kiss. Teddy paused for a minute before starting to move his fingers, gently caressing the strong thigh. He stroked up and down, splaying his fingers out, each time getting nearer and nearer to his target.

His fingers lightly brushed over the cloth covered bulge, Charlie groaned at the contact, Teddy's hesitant caress was such a turn-on, knowing he had never touched another man like this before made Charlie twitch in anticipation. He so desperately wanted more, but held back, letting Teddy take his time: be comfortable. His hands were now cupping the flesh, rubbing softly, getting a feel for his length and girth.

_My god, I was so close, this is almost exactly how it felt earlier touching myself. I cannot believe he is letting me do this to him, that he is encouraging it. The slight thrust of his hips as my hand moves is the most erotic thing I've ever felt. Knowing he wants me to touch him. Knowing I am making him feel good. _Teddy groaned at the thought as he slipped a hand inside the material to touch the hot throbbing member.

Charlie let his lips travel down the column of Teddy's neck, licking and sucking the pale skin, encouraging him with soft words.

"Yeah, Teddy that's good" he whispered, "A little more" he flexed his hips and Teddy re-adjusted his grip, wrapping his hand around more firmly. As he rubbed his thumb over the tip he felt the drop of liquid there smear over the head. Charlie's resulting moan shot right to Teddy's groin and he couldn't help but smile into their kiss. Their lips broke and they rested their foreheads together as they panted.

The urge was too strong for him to resist; the wetness still on his thumb was too tempting. Teddy lifted his hand and sucked his thumb into his mouth, tasting the essence that was completely Charlie, he saw the older mans eyes darken as they locked on his mouth. Teddy slowly let his tongue peek out and glide across his bottom lip watching Charlie's eyes track the pink tip.

"Can I suck you" It came out before Teddy's could censor the thought, he bit his lip, wishing his lust addled brain was firing on all pistons right now. To his surprise Charlie just grinned and sat back.

"You can do anything you want" His voice was rough with excitement; his eyes never left Teddy's lips as they lowered to his crotch. Charlie slipped one hand into Teddy's hair, encouragingly, helping him get the right pace.

It was so much better then he had imagined; the timid strokes of his warm tongue along his hard length were indescribably arousing. The way Teddy would softly suck at the head; as if afraid any harder would hurt. He whimpered around the flesh and Charlie felt him shift slightly. He looked across to see the younger man massaging the bulge in his Jeans. Charlie grinned and covered the area with his hand; halting Teddy's movement.

"Let me" he whispered as Teddy peered up at him through thick lashes. Moving his hand away he allowed Charlie take over. Soon he was bucking his hips and moaning deep in his throat. After a little fumbling, Charlie managed to undo the fly with one hand; the other still entwined in his hair. With some shifting and nudging, Charlie got Teddy into a better position, with one leg hooked over the back of the bench and his body facing inwards, allowing for Charlie to lie sideways and take the engorged flesh into his mouth. Teddy's groan vibrated all the way through the dragon tamers body. He slipped the denim further down the metamorphagus's thighs; gaining full access to the most sensitive part of Teddy's body.

Teddy was in heaven, He could not believe he had this beautiful mans mouth around him; to be able to play out his most forbidden fantasies was incomprehensible. Anybody could step out of the house and see them. Teddy was almost convinced this was a dream, that it was all in his head; and then he felt that talented mouth moving, the flick of a tongue against his puckered opening. Teddy almost stopped, he was surprised, not at the act, but how good it felt. Never could he have dreamed up such glorious sensation: it had to be real.

Charlie was worried he had gone to far when Teddy stiffened under the first tentative stroke of his tongue. Almost instantly, though, the younger man pushed towards him; silently encouraging him, asking for more. Relieved, Charlie continued with abandon, thrusting and lapping his tongue around the quivering hole. Teddy's muffled moans got deeper and he sucked faster with every caress Charlie made. He gripped the leaking cock, pumping in time with his penetrating tongue, as Teddy bucked his hips. Charlie then felt the velvet warmth leave him.

"Ch-Charlie I'm so close" he panted, before pulling the throbbing organ back into his mouth with his lips. Charlie groaned at the confession, working harder to push him over the edge. He quickly sucked a finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva, before working in tandem with his tongue to open Teddy up. His finger tip just dipping inside before pulling back, then his tongue mimicking this; taking turns until Teddy was whimpering and rocking into the touch.

In one swift motion Teddy felt that teasing finger slide all the way inside him. The heat coiling in his gut exploded, his eyes rolled back in his head as he splashed cum over his own stomach and Charlie's chest; his whole body quivering in the aftermath, reeling in pleasure. Then the dragon tamer pulled his finger out and Teddy writhed at the sensation gasping for air as his sensitive body went into overdrive. Only then did he realise that Charlie's cock had slipped from his mouth somewhere along the way.

Turning his head, Teddy saw Charlie's fist wrapped around the swollen shaft, eyes squeezed shut, panting as he pumping himself hard. Teddy reached out and rested his fingers on the head, getting the other mans attention.

"I want to…" Teddy pleaded, his voice hoarse and shaky, "please"

"Fuck" Charlie grinned at him "It won't be long" and then he moved his hips forward guiding himself back into Teddy's waiting mouth. Sure enough only a few long sucks later and Charlie was crying out as his orgasm ripped though his body. Teddy whimpered at the taste, taking it all, loving being able to bring Charlie this pleasure.

As they sat themselves up again, Teddy wiped the back of his had across his mouth and grinned at Charlie. They were both flushed and sweating. Teddy stood and pulled his trousers back up as Charlie tucked himself back into his underwear. He picked up his trousers and patted them down; surprisingly they were already dry from the earlier spilt drink so Charlie put them on.

"We should probably go back inside" Charlie said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess" Teddy croaked, pulling on his t-shirt, before dissipating their heat bubble. They reached the backdoor and Charlie grabbed Teddy's hand.

"I'm going back to Romania next week" Teddy turned to face him, but Charlie was looking everywhere else except into those piercing eyes.

"I figured as much" Teddy gave a strained smile.

"You could-" Charlie rubbed a hand over the back of his neck "visit s-sometime" _was that as stutter! Why do I feel like a nervous teenager?_ "If you want" he finished. Teddy perked up at the words.

"I – uh – yeah. That… that would be nice" Charlie leaned in and kissed him softly, Teddy opened up, moving his lips gently. Pulling back far too soon for Teddy's liking Charlie sighed.

"What about Victoire"

"I know" Teddy replied "I have been lying to myself for years. I thought it could be different with her. I will have to explain to her about my sexuality"

"It's probably best, if we don't mention…" Charlie gestured to the bench. Teddy huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think that would go down so well" Charlie grinned at him and captured his lips in a searing kiss one last time before going back inside. Teddy looked out over the garden and taking a deep breath of crisp night air, turned and followed his potential lover into the house.

End

Review please!


End file.
